


Haikyuu Boys Comforting their S/O with a Rough Home Life

by angstkingsfanfic



Series: Mental Health Matters [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Aobajousai, Bad Parenting, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nekoma, Protective Hinata Shouyou, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective Kozume Kenma, Protective Nishinoya Yuu, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Protectiveness, References to Canon, References to Depression, Shiratorizawa, Triggers, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstkingsfanfic/pseuds/angstkingsfanfic
Summary: You're dating one of the Haikyuu boys and they help you through your rough home lifeCharacters: Sugawara, Nishinoya, Kenma, Tendou, and Oikawa
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader
Series: Mental Health Matters [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028625
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	1. Karasuno

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I kept the situations pretty vague, but If you are going through anything like what’s happening in these scenarios, know that you are not alone and things will get better.

**_Sugawara_ **

  * You’re his childhood friend turned S/O
  * The team knows and loves you
  * You always have the brightest smile on your face
  * But one night you show up to the gym crying and Suga immediately comforts you
  * “What’s wrong princess?”
  * “Who made you cry?”
  * “How can I help?”
  * Honestly, he’s the sweetest
  * He tells the other boys off for overwhelming you and you two go for a walk to get some fresh air
  * He has his arm around your shoulders the whole time, silently waiting for you to be comfortable enough to talk about what happened
  * Suga is the only one of the boys who knows that your home life is rough, so he’s not surprised when you tell him what happened, but he is mad
  * He doesn’t show that he’s mad at your parents though, his sole focus is making sure that you know that you’re loved
  * Has you stay at his house for the next few days, totally would want you to move in if you were okay with it
  * Basically, you know that Suga will always have your back when times get tough at home, he’s always going to be there for you



_**Nishinoya** _

  * You’re a manager for the volleyball club and you’re in Noya’s class
  * He basically claimed you as his best friend from the moment he saw you lmao
  * It didn’t take long for you to become partners
  * He thought he knew you pretty well, but he realized that you didn’t talk about your family much
  * He questioned it a few times, but you shut it down whenever he did
  * He tried not to take it personally and let it bother him, but he knew something was wrong
  * He was absolutely shocked when you came to school crying one day, saying that your parents kicked you out
  * He was so pissed he was ready to fight, but Asahi reminded him that his focus needed to be on you
  * He helped you move into his place
  * His family was so happy to have you
  * Sometimes it was a lot to live with a ball of energy like him, but you loved every minute of it




	2. Nekoma

##  _**Kenma** _

  * You and Kenma were in a long-distance relationship
  * You were a manager for Karasuno and you met him through Hinata
  * He wasn’t much of a touchy-feely person so long-distance worked fine
  * Until he started noticing the screaming in the background of your facetime calls and your gaming sessions
  * After a particularly bad screaming match between you and your parents, he asks Hinata if you can stay at his house for awhile
  * Hinata is so open to you omg
  * His little sister loves you and you stay in their guest bedroom
  * Kenma rests a little easier knowing your safe at Hinata’s house and have the entire Karasuno Volleyball Club watching your back
  * The following weekend he comes to visit you and Hinata
  * You spend most of it cuddling and playing games
  * You honestly wouldn’t have it any other way




	3. Shiratorizawa

**_Tendou_ **

  * This boy,,, this boy looks out for you
  * You’ve been his S/O for about a year and around six months into your relationship you opened up about your not so great home life
  * Helicopter boyfriend lmao
  * He’s honestly not afraid to snap at your parents if they say something mean to you in front of him
  * ~~I mean your the love of his life how could he not?~~




	4. Aoba Johsai

**_Oikawa_ **

  * After Oikawa found out about your home life, you lived at his house
  * He hated to think that you were constantly in bad situations when he wasn’t around
  * If you had to go back home for something, he and Iwa would go with you, no matter how much you and Iwa protested
  * Don’t let Iwa’s protests fool you, you’re his friend and he cares about you
  * He also doesn’t want to listen to Oikawa whine, so like he just agrees to come along
  * If you have a bad run-in with your parents while at their house with Oikawa and Iwa, Iwa will give you many head pats and Oikawa won’t stop cuddling you
  * You can’t convince me that Oikawa is not both a cuddle monster and a praise fanatic
  * He will 100% make sure you know that you’re loved in as many ways as he can think of




End file.
